Das Spiel
by Layhla
Summary: Mulder und Krycek in einer alten Lagerhalle.


_Das Spiel_

Schwere Regentropfen prallten gegen die kaputten Fenster des alten Fabrikgebäudes am Hafen. Dort, wo vor mehr als einem Jahre noch regen Treiben geherrscht hatte war Ruhe eingekehrt. Eine Stille der Einsamkeit lag darauf. Und er war allein. Ganz allein. Verlassen von der Welt kauerte er in einem Winkel der Baracke. Wartend auf seinen Tod. Wartend auf denjenigen, der sein Schicksal besiegeln sollte. Auf jemand, der Rache an ihm nahm. Für alle seine Taten, seine Grausamkeiten, seine Morde an Opfern, die er nicht mal kannte. Menschen ohne Gesicht und ohne Namen. Er hatte es getan und er war schuldig. Für alles...  
Verdammt, Mulder schlug mit seiner Handfläche auf das Lenkrad. Warum sagen sie mir das erst jetzt?  
Er sah seine Partnerin an. ...weil...Scully kam ins stottern...Ich mußte es ihnen versprechen.  
Wem versprechen...Scully, jetzt reden sie schon. Doch sie schaute weg. Dana konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Zuviel war in den letzten Wochen und Monaten passiert. Zuviel Leid hatten beide ertragen müssen. Und, das wollte sie ihm ersparen. Den traurigen Anblick in seinen Augen, die starrende Stille. ...wo ist er...  
Aber eins war ihr doch herausgerutscht. Sie hatte ihm gesagt , das er in der Stadt war. Er, der seinen Vater und ihre Schwester auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er, der Mörder und ein russischer Spion.  
Doch das war er für sie nicht mehr. Das, was sie in den vergangenen Stunden erfahren hatte schien alles zu verändern, ihre Ziele und Vorsätze. Ja, wenigstens sie war der Wahrheit um ein kleines Stück näher gekommen.  
Aber was war diese Wahrheit. Die Lösung, nach der sie schon so lange suchten. Und was würde diese ändern?  
Und was kam danach, wenn Sie sie fänden.?  
...er ist einem alten Fabrikgebäude, aber Mulder...  
Doch bevor Scully ihren Satz beenden konnte hatte ihr Partner auch schon den Wagen gestartet und raste mit  
100 Sachen seinem Rivalen entgegen. Ja, und dieses mal wollte er es zu Ende bringen. ER wollte ihm all seinen  
Schmerz fühlen lassen, und er wußte eins, sein Rache würde perfekt sein. Dieses mal.  
Er zählte die Stunden und Minuten bis zu seinem Ende. Bald würde Fox hier sein.  
Doch jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Er hatte sein Land verraten. Oder nein, man sollte besser sagen. Sein Land, seine Regierung ihn. Auffliegen lassen. Mitten in einer Mission.  
Er konnte nicht zurück. In seine Heimat. Dort würde man ihn töten.  
Aber es wäre dann kein leichter Tod.  
Sie würden ihn foltern. Alles herausquetschen.  
Schon der Gedanke machte ihm Angst.  
Zittern schlang er die Arme um seinen Körper.  
Auch hier suchte man nach ihm. Überall.  
Wo sollte er sich auch verstecken. Sie würden ihn aufspüren. So oder so.  
Krycek hörte Autoreifen quietschen.  
Mulder, endlich bist du hier. Jetzt wird abgerechnet.  
Scheinwerfer kamen auf ihn zu. Das grelle Licht in seinen Augen.  
Sie stiegen aus. Erst er, dann sie.  
Scully...  
Die Schritten wurden lauter. Wie dumpfe Schläge hallten sie durch den Saal.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller.  
Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er zu der Waffe. Eine 9mm. Gut lag sie in seiner Hand.  
Er hatte sie oft benutzt. Zu oft.  
Er fühlte das kalte Eisen.  
Verdammt.  
Vielleicht sollte er es jetzt einfach beenden. Hier und in dem Moment.  
Einfach den Lauf an die Schläfe halten und abdrücken.  
Doch dann würde er wieder davonlaufen. Wie schon sooft.  
Da ist er...  
Alex spürte die kalten Blicke auf seinem Körper.  
Steh auf du Schwein...  
Als er nicht reagierte packte ihn Mulder am Kragen und zog ihn hoch.  
So, jetzt bist du dran.  
Ein harter Schlag traf ihn in den Bauch. Und noch mal. Und wieder.  
Doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht. In Mulders Augen schauend wußte er, das es gerechtfertigt war.  
Jetzt mußte er als das herhalten, für das er ihn nunmal hielt...  
Wehr dich doch. Oder hast du etwa Angst.  
Er drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
Krycek rang nach Luft.  
Er wollte und konnte sich nicht wehren. Er nahm die Schuld auf sich. Alles.  
Wieder ein Treffer. Mulder traf ihn diesmal an der Stirn.  
Blut lief über sein Gesicht.  
Wie schon sooft.  
Er wollte wieder zuschlagen.  
Doch Scully, ja Scully, ihre Stimme drang in seine Ohren. Er liebte diese Frau.  
Mulder, es reicht. Wir sollten ihn jetzt mitnehmen.  
Und wohin.  
Zur Polizei vielleicht.  
Sind sie Irre.  
Die bringen ihn doch auch um.  
Und bevor ich denen den Spaß gönne tue ich es lieber selbst.  
Mit der Waffe gerichtet zielte er auf ihn.  
Gleich würde alles vorbei sein.  
Das Spiel, die Wahrheit endlich sicher vor Feinden.  
Er wußte alles. Sie war in ihm. Die sogenannte Wahrheit.  
Doch wollte er sterben. Er hatte noch nicht mal eine Familie oder jemand der um ihn trauerte.  
Niemand würde es wissen.  
Er war wie ein Schatten, den keiner sah und doch existierte.  
Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf das Geschoß. Die Hand seines Feindes zitterte. Noch nicht bereit abzuschießen, aber bereit alles zu tun um Rache zu üben.  
Ja,. Rache.  
Mulder, Scully redete auf ihren Partner ein.  
Machen sie sich nicht auch noch zum Mörder.  
Wenn sie abdrücken dann, dann...  
Dann was, Scully! Seine Stimme überschlug sich.  
Bin ich dann genauso wie er.  
Das wollten sie doch sagen.  
Ein Killer.  
Verdammt...  
Langsam ließ er die Waffe sinken.  
Er ist es nicht wert...  
Mulder wurde durch ein lautes Geschrei das von Außen kam unterbrochen. Grelles Licht schien durch die Fenster.  
FBI, wir haben das Gebäude umstellt...  
Wo kommen die denn jetzt her..  
Beide drehten sich um.  
Keine Ahnung.  
Mulder, schauen sie mal in ihre Jackentasche.  
Mit schnellen Bewegungen kramte er in dem Inneren seines Jacketts. Außer Krimskrams und seinen Autoschlüsseln kam noch ein graues, kleines etwas zu Tage.  
Eine Wanze, verdammt.  
Mit aller Wucht schleuderte er sie auf den harten Steinboden.  
Das nützt jetzt auch nichts mehr. Scully schaute ihn an.  
Bleiben sie dort wo sie sind.  
Schritte kamen näher.  
Scully und Mulder, das hätte ich mir ja schon von Anfang an denken können.  
Oh, Captain Brown, schön sie zu sehen. Wie geht's ihrer Frau.  
Gut, aber jetzt Schluß mit diesen Nebensächlichkeiten.  
Wo ist das Schwein.  
Da hinten.  
Wo da hinten, da ist keiner, wollen sie mit mich etwa verarschen.  
Mulder drehte sich wieder um, aber dort wo eben noch sein Erzfeind gelegen hatte war nur noch ein unbedeutendes Nichts.  
Verdammt, er hat es schon wieder geschafft.  
Und das Spiel würde weiter gehen.  
Ende


End file.
